No quiero un trato diferente
by Kmiya
Summary: Chocolove lo nota casi al instante, el cambio del comportamiento de Ren respecto a él. Y por eso se lo aclara, porque él no quiere su lastima. Ni ahora ni nunca.


**Prompt:** Los pecados que cargamos en nuestros hombros.  
**Extensión:** 715.  
**Advertencia:** Spoiler tomo 23, shonen ai.  
**Nota:** Te-heeeee ~. Hecho para el DTM de Crack&Roll_.  
_

* * *

Después de lo sucedido con el Golem, Chocolove no puede evitar notar que el comportamiento de Ren, hacia él, es distinto. Ya no lo golpea cuando sale con alguno de sus chistes (bueno, no mucho) y sólo parece ponerle más entrenamiento a Horo-Horo.

Cree que ese comportamiento es por lastima. Que Ren lo cree incapaz de seguir haciendo lo que normalmente hacía por culpa de su ceguera. Chocolove piensa que el joven chino lo considera una carga. Y eso le hiere el orgullo. Sobre todo porque el chico vio lo bien que pelea a pesar de ese inconveniente.

Así que, después del entrenamiento de ese día, le pide a Horo-Horo que los deje solos, porque necesita conversar con Ren. El Ainu no es tonto. Él también ha notado el cambio en la actitud de Ren y comprende a Chocolove, por lo que sin decir nada se marcha, llevándose a Mic y a Bason con él. Pascal Avaf sólo sonríe, y se retira murmurando algo sobre lo complicados que eran los jóvenes de ahora.

Ren mira interrogante al moreno, aunque cuando sus ojos se topan con los lentes del mismo desvía la mirada. Y Chocolove lo siente. No tendrá sus ojos, pero tiene un gran sentido del olfato, y percibe el cambio en la esencia del Tao.

―No soy débil ―dice, con un tono más duro de lo que deseaba, pero no le importa.

―¿Qué? ―pregunta Ren, confundido. Se descruza los brazos y vuelve a mirarlo directo a la cara. Chocolove toma valor y da un paso al frente, llevándose una mano al pecho mientras que mueve la otra hacia atrás.

―El que me haya quedado ciego no significa que me haya vuelto débil. Tú lo viste. Me viste pelear contra el Golem. No ocupo de la vista para poder pelear y lo sabes.

Ren alza una ceja, no entendiendo el punto de aquella conversación.

―Nunca te he creído débil. Si así fuera nunca te hubiera escogido para mi equipo.

―¿Y entonces por qué tu cambio de actitud? Incluso Horo-Horo lo notó ―Le recrimina y Ren se sorprende. Nunca había considerado escuchar la voz de Chocolove sin su tono alegre. Pero no es sólo eso, sino que apenas se da cuenta de que es cierto eso que dice.

Suspira, al comprender que le está sucediendo. Y eso deja confundido a Chocolove.

―Lo estás malinterpretando.

―Entonces explícalo ―Exige el moreno, cruzándose de brazos.

Ren rueda los ojos, fastidiado. Se lleva una mano a la cabeza y se alborota el cabello, intentando no sonar tonto.

―Es culpa de las palabras de tu maestro.

―¿Qué tiene que ver Orona con esto? ―Ahora el confundido era Chocolove y Ren comenzaba a fastidiarse un poco.

―Esa vez, con el Golem, tu maestro nos hablo sobre ti, sobre los pecados que cargabas contigo y todo eso ―Las defensas de Chocolove se derrumbaron en ese momento, sintiéndose expuesto. Ren hace como que no lo nota, recordando cuando él mismo fue embargado por ese sentimiento―. También dijo algo obvio, pero molesto si se señala: Tú y yo somos iguales. Cargamos con pecados que nunca podremos dejar atrás ―Termina, demasiado serio.

Chocolove guarda silencio, procesando la información. Ren no estaba siendo _blando_ con él por su ceguera, sino porque se había visto reflejado en su persona y al parecer aún le cuesta aceptar que hay personas que sufrieron lo mismo que él.

Sonríe, contento. Pues había confirmado que Ren si lo considera su amigo, y hasta su igual.

―O sea que por eso el trato diferente ―dice y Ren se tensa un poco, al reconocer su característico tono de voz―. Eso quiere decir... Ren, no te habrás enamorado de mi ¿Verdad? ―Chocolove exagera la voz, como alarmado y a Ren le salta una vena de la cien, en el momento justo en que saca su lanza y le pica la nariz al moreno― ¡¡¡AUUUUUU!!! ―grita éste, adolorido.

―Por payaso tendrás entrenamiento doble ―Masculla enojado el chino.

Chocolove lo persigue, quejándose del mal trato, aunque no puede evitar sonreír al ver que las cosas ya son como antes. Ren intenta alejarse de él, fastidiado, aunque agradece que su amigo sea ciego y que ni Horo-Horo ni los espíritus estén cerca, pues así nadie es testigo del fuerte sonrojo que cubre su rostro desde hace varios minutos.

* * *

_¿Review? :3_


End file.
